


【翻译】We Can't Seem To Find The Light Alone

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>为什么我们要这样对待彼此。</em>Sam想不明白。</p><p>对第8季前半段进行了一些修改，不过实际上什么都没补救。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】We Can't Seem To Find The Light Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Can't Seem To Find The Light Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828078) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



_为什么我们要这样对待彼此。_ Sam想不明白，黯然地看着Dean拿出来的啤酒。

在他转身离开，用力摔上房门之前。

在Sam告诉他Sasha Grey出演了一部索德伯格执导的电影之前。

在Sam对着空无一人的房间说“欢迎回来”之前。

他们的重逢不在计划当中，要是他有过一个计划的话。他开车来到小屋的一路上脑子里都是一片空白，只是不停地想着 _“Dean，Dean，Dean”_ ，所以Sam不太确定自己期待看到什么样的情景，不过肯定不是这种恶梦般的重逢。

过去的每一分每一秒情况都在恶化——不，当Dean怒气冲冲地往他胸前扔手机的时候Sam纠正自己——情况还在持续恶化，完全没有好转的迹象。怒火、怨恨还有相互之间的误解不断地堆积，破坏了他们重逢的美好时刻。Sam真心希望他们能够回到他打开Rufus的小屋房门的那个瞬间，而当看到Dean眼中那被掩饰在冷硬外壳之下稍瞬即逝的失落，让Sam知道他也许有着同样的想法。

他们比99.9%的美国人都拥有更多的机会来练习如何祝贺对方奇迹般的归还，但这并不代表他们善于这么做。问题是，你根本就没法适应，尽管你经常跟死神耍花招，熟络得知道哪里的披萨和炸薯片更合死亡骑士的口味。

当然了，很快他们就找到了Kevin和其他的大问题，比如关闭地狱之门那么大的问题。Sam很想指责Dean，他因为自己坦白说在他受苦受难的时候没去找他就大发脾气。实际上，Dean善于应付大问题，像是地狱、天启，现在是炼狱和恶魔石碑。让他应付不来的就只有Sam。Sam伤害了他，而且无法挽回，无法抚慰。

Sam还想说，他会回到Impala的副驾驶座以及再次和恶魔扯上关系，仅仅是因为他觉得自己有责任照顾好Kevin。不过至少他会承认一点，就算这世界上没有任何烂摊子需要他来收拾，他也依然不会转身离开。在他走进小屋，拥抱他的哥哥并嗅到他身上的味道之后，他不会这么做。Dean身上干净而鲜活的味道并不仅仅是因为之前倒在他身上的清洁剂，从这味道中可以感受到他的生命、他的呼吸、他的坚不可摧。

在他们上路不久之后，他就想起来自己没有跟Amelia说再见，只跟狗道了别。

他想过要给她发短信，说他过几天……或者过几个星期就回去。最终他还是没有发，他试图说服自己这是好心，让她有机会跟Don坦诚相待。不过事实是：你是不会回到那段想都不想就抽身离开的生活当中去的，你不会。

那么你会留在那个因为你没去救他而心怀怨恨的兄弟身边吗？这才是最大的问题。

*

Dean正坐在他们的旅馆房间的地面上。

这个画面让Sam感到很不自在。过去的几个月里他有栋房子，一整栋房子，而Dean甚至都没法坐在旅馆那肮脏的床上。

看着他的哥哥在回忆炼狱里的那段日子时，脸上充满了紧张和难以捉摸的留恋神情，让Sam察觉到他心里缺失了些什么，就如同他自己在回想起与Amelia度过的那段日子时一样。不知道是因为Dean的存在，还是因为罪恶感作祟，他的记忆有些不对劲。在当时，他觉得很快乐。见鬼的，他曾经很快乐，不是吗？他曾经觉得他们相处得不错，他们很合得来，但他现在都快想不起来那种心情了。反倒是突然之间，关于Amelia的一切都让他想起Dean。她以前真的有那么暴躁吗？有那么自以为是吗？有那么挑剔吗？也许那是对Sam没有去找Dean的惩罚——他那段时间的记忆现在看起来模糊不清，是那么的虚幻和令人不满。

他告诉自己，他与Amelia的关系在他的记忆中会失真，会变成一部不现实的生活电影，只是由于他为了要给Don让出位置而选择离开。这对Sam来说是个艰难的选择，现在他的潜意识正在帮助他忘记过去，从新开始。然而Sam在他的一生当中做过很多困难的抉择，他很清楚要做正确的事有多么困难。比如把自己扔进地狱以阻止世界末日，又或是在心里拼命地尖叫着“不！不！不！不！”看着你的兄弟死去。因此他充分地了解到，当你坚信自己在做的事是正确的，要做选择就没那么困难，这跟它是否真的正确一点关系都没有。

他没有费心去跟Dean解释Amelia的事。要是去跟他说 _“我曾经和这个女孩在一起，Amelia Richardson。我觉得她棒极了，我们还搬到一栋房子里住在一起，而我其实不知道那是为什么。”_ 就有点太差劲了。

 _Sam撞了条狗。_ Dean是这么对Kevin总结Sam过去那一年的。因为Dean是个混蛋，他害怕提起而且不想提起“那个女孩”。

不过，Sam开始觉得，他哥哥那尖酸刻薄的委婉说法也许比他自己所想的要更为中肯。

*

Sam在半夜惊醒，他的心脏跳动得飞快。他害怕Dean的归来只是个梦，这恐惧让他无法安睡，而等到他回过神来，就已经站在了Dean的床边，听着他的呼吸，伸手想要碰触他以确认他是真的——

在下一秒，他就四肢大张地被放倒在旅馆房间那肮脏的地面上。

“上帝，Sammy，你还好吧？”Dean焦急地问道，当他磕磕绊绊地爬下床并在Sam身边蹲下的时候，他已经完全清醒了。“我有没有伤到你？”

Sam揉着发疼的脸颊，无力地笑着，庆幸Dean睡觉的时候没在枕头底下放砍刀。“你的反射神经棒透了，伙计。还有你的右勾拳比我记忆中要厉害多了。”

Dean的手悬在他的脸上方，说道：“不要再像刚才那样偷偷接近我，好吗？”自他从炼狱回来之后，这是他语气最为温柔的一句话。它听起来既像是道歉，又像是警告。他站起来，从他们的冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒，然后背靠着床沿坐在Sam旁边，把酒瓶按到他的脸上。

“谢了。”Sam说着，伸手去拿酒瓶，但Dean没有松手，于是Sam转而抓住他哥哥的手。他应该放下他的手，但他没有。他过去一整年都渴求着Dean，现在也依然渴求着，他想要碰触Dean。而Dean没有叫他松手，让他的手就放在原处。

这让Sam想起他十五岁那年，他吻了Dean。那基本上是个意外，而Dean只是笑着揉乱了Sam的头发说： _“你心里的小男子汉终于觉醒了是吗，Sammy？我们得在你往我腿上蹭之前给你找个女孩。”_

房间里很暗，而他们这么多年来还是第一次这么亲近。Dean长有硬茧的手指按在他手上，让他感到温暖及安心。尽管在黑暗之中他看不清Dean的表情，但他想象着那应该是亲切的。也许Sam一开始就应该和他的兄弟一起坐在地上。

“360度无死角的备战状态，嗯？”Sam说道，因为他开始明白这一年来Dean都是过着这种生活，不得松懈，不得放弃，随时准备迎接下一场战斗。而Sam……撞了条狗。

*

显然Dean正在为Cas的事而自责不已，而且整体来说都有点烦躁不安，还会因为现代生活的轻松与奢华而感到不自在。不过他的状态没有他当年从地狱回来之后那么糟糕，甚至比他去炼狱之前都要好。

Sam依然不太清楚Dean在杀死Dick Roman之前的那一年发生了些什么——不过Cas的背叛和死亡让他一团糟，让他都不再是Dean了，让他变得失魂落魄。

以前要是有人跟Sam说，Dean会既没发现也不在意Sam已经连续五天没睡，要以Sam被锁在病房里的形式才能让他警醒的话，Sam是不会相信的。也许，Dean，那个把Sam抚养长大然后又为他下地狱的真正的Dean，也不会相信。

可那确实发生了。Sam那时忙着跟他脑袋里的Lucifer作斗争，只能眼睁睁地看着他的兄长面对着那堆破事不堪重负的模样。

他漫不经心地想着，要是Cas知道失去他会让伟大的Dean Winchester崩溃，而即使他们的父母和他们几乎所有朋友的死亡都不曾打倒过他，Cas会不会觉得心里舒服一些？也许会吧。Sam一直觉得那个天使有点迷恋他哥哥。他很善于发现这种事情，因为他也明白那种心情。

要是让Sam选的话，他更喜欢这个新生的——偶尔会有点过于执着并残忍的——战士，觉得他比那个完全放弃斗争并卸下防备的男人要好。这段时间他和Dean一起开着车到处跑，打打怪物，和地狱之王进行火花四溅的激情对视，这样的生活让人头疼却又有趣。Sam再次想起为什么他的大半辈子都在做这种事，而且大部分都是他自愿的。

如果不是Dean对San的怒火一直不消的话，他们可以重温一下过去的美好时光。

*

Dean身上散发着过去不曾有过的活力，他穿起白衬衫的样子好看得有点不可思议。显然你不需要有机食物和常规锻炼课程帮助你回到状态；花一年时间在炼狱里杀开一条血路能够达到同样的效果。

Sam慌忙地移开了视线然后开始查询大学的资料。

然而命运从来不曾放过Sam，穿着洁白衬衫的漂亮兄弟自然不是唯一让他感到困扰的事情。狩猎那只吃人心的怪物让Dean看似漫不经心地提到了乱伦——说什么不好偏偏说这个！——脸上还带着暗示性的笑容，让Sam感觉全身的血液都往下涌，随后就冻结在他的血管之中，因为那个鲁莽的混蛋差点害他自己被干掉了。

有那么一瞬间Sam _几乎就要_ 退出这疯狂的公路旅行，退出与他的兄长一起猎魔的生活。“Dean，我不当猎人的那一年，我拥有了过去不曾拥有过的东西。正常人的生活。我是说，我有机会去体验那种生活。那是我想要的，我也曾经拥有过那种生活。”Sam后来这么对他说，紧抓着与Amelia的回忆不放，仿佛那是他仅存的理智和他唯一拥有的保障，而Dean表示反对，“我想那只是你现在的感受。”他说这话时的表情就好像Sam是个不知道自己想要什么的小孩子。

而最有趣的是——也是最让人伤心的——Sam相信Dean所说的话，比Dean自己要更为坚信。因为Dean总是怀疑Sam会离开，他也从来没有真正地对斯坦福的事情释怀。

要是Dean的思维足够清晰的话，他会立刻意识到Sam不会回去上大学。见鬼的，要是Sam想的话，他曾经有整整一年的时间可以回到学校去。但Dean在关于Sam的问题上从来都是头脑不清醒。这是诅咒，也是祝福。

*

Dean又开始坐在椅子上了。他已经相当适应在地面上的生活——除了Sam。

也许Sam该撒谎，他该告诉Dean说他一开始试过去找他。因为不管他以前抱怨过多少次Sam撒谎，Dean都不喜欢这种状况下的诚实，他可能无法理解。在Dean的心里，Sam决定不去找他被总结为： _Sammy不爱我了。_ 这个结论荒谬得让人感到很伤心。

对Dean来说一切都是如此简单直接，Sam痛苦地想着。每次Dean在拯救Sam的时候，通常他所做的就是伤害他自己——和Sam。讽刺的是这对他完全没作用。Dean从未因试图拯救他的兄弟而几乎让西方文明崩溃，从未因此而想过要杀Bobby。Dean从来不曾如此执迷不悟。他理所当然地不会明白Sam唯一相信自己能够做好的就是去修好Impala。

也许Sam不了解炼狱，但Dean明显不了解Sam。不幸的是，Sam有时也不知道自己在想什么。

他将自己逼进了一条死路，无法逃离。现在他就蜷缩在那里烦恼着，像个担惊受怕的小男孩。有时他会装作自己只是在玩捉迷藏，就像他们还小的时候，老爸出门猎魔时玩的那样。有时他希望Dean会丢下游戏规则来找他，尽管这意味着他输掉了游戏。

*

在同意给Kate一个机会让她成为一个吃素的狼人之后，Dean决定要吃自他离开炼狱后的第五十个汉堡，而Sam是个好弟弟，所以他跟去了，并且只提过一次动脉阻塞。

Sam和Dean轮流向漂亮的女服务员抛媚眼，而Sam在看到Dean毫无疑问地对她漂亮的臀部很感兴趣的时候，比起嫉妒，他更感到安心。自他离开炼狱以来，也许自更久之前以来，Sam还是第一次见到他这样看一个异性。Dean曾经搭讪一只色情狂怪物还让对方怀孕，得到了一个差点杀死他的怪物后代，Sam真的很担心这段经历会让Dean对一夜情永远失去兴趣。

Dean在桌子下面踢他的腿，“什么都别想。”他说，他依然坚信自己作为兄长优先拥有初夜权。此外他还对Sam投去过分严肃的目光。

“我没打算做任何事，我才不会像个变态恋童癖似地想跟一个能当自己女儿的女孩上床。”Sam厚脸皮地笑着说，气得Dean又踢了他一脚。而他感到他的人生和这个世界都是如此的美好。

这样的时刻让他产生了希望，认为他们最终会克服那些困难重归于好。

可惜，天不遂人愿。

*

也许在外人眼里，Sam是个试图离开Dean并与别人一起过日子的人，而Dean是个自私地抓住他不放的死心眼。有时Sam也有同样的想法，但那不是事实，绝对不是。因为真正需要其他人才能活下去的是Dean，而Sam真正需要的就只有他的哥哥。

Sam不会撒谎——大多数情况下，他宁愿就只有他和Dean，Dean却持续稳定地扩大着他们的小圈子。无论有多少家人和朋友被杀害，Dean总是想方设法地结交新朋友然后让他们成为两人家庭的一部分。首先是Cas，现在，显然Kevin也加入了。

另一方面，Sam从未试过像他那样跟别人交流。Jess和Amelia都不知道他的真实身份，不知道他的过去，不知道他的所作所为，也没有在了解一切的基础上去爱他。他只跟Dean有过这样的关系——而且这段时间他显然搞砸了他和Dean之间的关系。

一开始，Sam是有点嫉妒Cas的，这一点不可否认。但这么多年过去，他已经习惯了，甚至还挺喜欢Cas。Cas没有逃离炼狱让他感到遗憾，不仅仅是因为这件事让Dean如此不安又难过。说实话，他有点想念那个家伙，归根结底，Cas也是他的朋友。

但Benny不可能成为Sam的朋友。一只吸血鬼？这次Dean就做得太过分了。

更糟糕的是，Sam知道Benny是不同的。也许Dean是很喜欢Cas，但自从他不再害怕被这个天使推回地狱，他对Cas的态度就倾向于像是对待一个可爱又有点傻的小孩子。Cas从来都没有对Sam构成过严重的威胁，但Benny却不是。

他是Dean一直都想要的兄弟。

*

有天晚上，Sam浑身是汗地惊醒，他梦见Benny的尖牙刺进Dean手臂上柔软的肌肉，吸取他的血液。让他感到害怕的不是Dean死在他当作朋友的人手上，而是他哥哥脸上那纯粹的喜悦。

不出所料，Dean醒着，坐在他们的手提电脑前。“你还好吧？”他扫了Sam一眼，问道。

“没事，就是梦见些奇怪的东西。”Sam答道，他甚至都没法控制自己的语调。

Dean的表情变得柔和了一些，“小丑还是侏儒？”他问，脸上带着Sam可能已经好多年没见过的笑容，那个笑容自从天启之后他就没见过了。

Sam有点想哭，想把他哥哥的表情保存下来然后把它供奉起来。这个笑容应该让他觉得更讨厌才对，而这个想法让他清醒了过来。他面无表情地回答说：“Justin Bieber。”然后得到了一阵发自内心的笑声和一瓶冰凉的啤酒。

在此刻，这就足够了。

*

Sam用水冲刷着自己的脸，试着不去想他哥哥用枪指着他的样子。他的手指颤抖着，额上流着冷汗。

他们不是第一次试图杀掉对方，也不是第一次释放内心所有的仇恨并试图将对方撕成碎片。但这次感觉不一样。

Sam敢肯定他在试图枪杀他哥哥的时候，都是受到了鬼魂、咒语或者其他什么东西的影响，就是字面上的意思。他在事后也总是感到抱歉。但他知道即使没有受到任何影响，Dean也会做出同样的事情。Dean有太多、太多的事情可以责怪Sam，大部分都是责怪他没有成为自己所希望的Sam，责怪他永远不会成为自己所希望的Sam。而无论Sam道歉多少次，无论他们和好多少次，Dean都会一直为了Ruby和跑去上学的事而责怪他。

当然了，没去炼狱找他这件事只是在《Sam Winchester令他兄弟失望的十万种方式》那长长的清单上又添了一笔。

Dean说他是个自私的伪君子，拿这事跟Ruby的事相提并论，那次Sam为了找他有点过于不顾一切了。

他做了什么并不真的重要，Sam猜测，不管他做什么都是会让他的哥哥失望的。

Dean在敲洗手间的门，Sam知道当他走出去的时候Dean会跟他道歉然后说都是那硬币搞的鬼。不过Sam不傻，他知道Dean在没有受到恶灵驱使的时候也许不会想要向他开枪，但他说的话都是真心的。

包括他提到Benny的部分。Dean就是那么看Benny的， _那只吸血鬼_ ，Dean认为他是个比Sam更合格的兄弟。

Sam无视了门外的兄长，继续往自己脸上泼水。他们以前经历过这种困难，好几次他们都难以原谅对方并对发生在他们身上的事情释怀。但最终他们总是冰释前嫌，因为他们 _真挚地深爱着对方_ 。

可是这次，Sam不敢确定。因为他不确信Dean是否真的想要消除他们之间的分歧。

他是如此的愤怒而绝望，让他对Dean下了最后通牒：“别再提那事了，不然我就走。”

过去这种话总是很有效，但这次他的哥哥几乎没有任何反应，Sam当然知道这该怪谁，所以他补充了一句，“或许我会是那个遇到Benny并杀死他的猎人。”

*

幸运的是，命运还是对Sam发了一次慈悲，把Cas带了回来。没人知道他是怎么逃出炼狱的，这事显然很可疑，但现在Sam不想吹毛求疵。

与他们的老朋友重逢足以让Dean忘记被他加到圈子中来的新成员，这让Sam很开心。他已经厌倦了为Benny的事而争吵。他厌倦了，一点都不想吵架。此外，Dean现在因为少了一件让他有负罪感的事而放松多了。

不出所料，和Dean在一起两个小时就足以让Cas从 _“我曾经属于这里”_ 转换到了 _“很高兴我能回来”_ 的状态，还有他似乎没法不去盯着Dean看。看到Cas刚出现在旅馆房间时的样子，Sam想到Dean在炼狱里的时候一定也是那么脏，所以看到Dean已经拾回昔日的荣光，看着他干净又鲜活的样子一定是种享受。

然而，Sam还是忍不住要想， _至少我没有表现得那么明显_ 。他几乎想建议Cas跟他组团，就为了想看看那个天使困惑不解的表情。

Sam真心地为Cas的归来感到高兴，当这个天使突然提出要和他们一起的时候他的喜悦并没有受到多少影响。但现在这事却有点过火了。

*

Cas有点怪怪的，又傻傻的——照他自己的说法是训练中的猎人和电灯泡——衬托出Sam的优点，让他和Dean之间的关系突然就好多了。这让Sam热切地希望他们最终能够冰释前嫌。

希望Dean不会习惯穿着挺括的白衬衫到处跑，那可是Sam所知道的最甜蜜的折磨。还好Dean对他们那身联调局的行头显得很是厌恶。

显然Cas对Dean那身干爽的白衬衫也没有抵抗力，因此他勇敢地无视了Dean想要让事情到此为止并摆脱他的努力。“我会留在这里。”他兴高采烈地宣布。

“哦，好吧。行。我们来开个睡衣派对，然后给Sam编几条辫子。”Dean一本正经地回应道，而Sam忍不住笑了出来。他现在真是爱死他的兄弟了，这也太好笑了。

Cas脸上带着有点不安而又含情脉脉的表情看着Dean，“我会守着你。”

有那么一瞬间，Sam觉得他哥哥差点就当着他们那个可怜的毛茸茸的朋友的面大笑起来。他为那个天使感到有点过意不去，并发誓要给他一点察言观色方面的忠告。

然而当他搜集完入室抢劫的情报，回来看到Dean和Cas坐得那么近地在谈话，看到他们表情沉重而真挚，Sam只能猜测他们是在讨论炼狱，而他对Cas的同情心也迅速地消逝了。这个话题Dean每天都会明示暗示地提起，好像他觉得美好的一天始于给Sam调一杯速溶滋补的内疚奶昔一样，但他从不明确地讨论到那个话题。他不跟Sam讨论。也许会跟Benny，跟他那个关系如铁打的尖牙好友讨论。还有，当然了，像现在这样，跟Cas讨论。

Sam是中意Cas的，他提醒自己说。但有时候他忍不住要恨这个家伙。在地狱里他和Dean一起，在炼狱里他也和Dean一起。而这两次Sam都不在Dean身边。

当然，Sam也去过地狱，在下面被折磨被灼烤的时间比Dean更长，但Cas消除了他的记忆。

Sam曾经坚信要是他能记得地狱，他就能拥有Dean。他的信念从未像现在这样动摇过。

*

Can半路就放弃了猎人训练，而Martin追查吸血鬼杀人案查到Benny身上，Sam和Dean先前设法在他们之间建立起来的脆弱不堪的和睦瞬间就被粉碎。Sam又多了一个想让Benny死的理由——更明显的那个理由就不用说了，它明显得除了Dean以外已经众所周知了。

“他从来都没有让我失望过。”Dean这么告诉他们。 _他又要开始每日一炼狱的话题了_ ，Sam疲倦不堪地想着，痛恨着Benny让他的兄弟对他如此信任。Dean可从不怀疑Sam会站到邪恶的一方，这让Sam不快地瞥了他一眼。那些证据——那些牙印，San在脑子里充满恶意地补充道——都证明了相反的事实，他却仍然坚称Benny是无辜的。尽管不大情愿，但Sam的每一部分都想要相信他哥哥的判断——因为他总是相信Dean。

他们的关系从来都不是完全平等的，Sam明白这一点。不管Dean耍他多少次、骗他多少次，Sam都只需要相信他。在他内心深处，他还是想要相信Dean在他们的成长过程中一次又一次向他重复的话语，不在乎现实揭穿过多少次他的谎言。 _“只要有我在身边，就不会让任何不好的事发生在你身上。”_ 而Dean，他却不相信Sam。从来没有真正地相信过他。

Sam知道喝恶魔血还把Lucifer从盒子里放出来确实让人没法对他有信心，还有拖着没灵魂的躯壳到处乱跑了一年又让恶魔像个恶性肿瘤似地在他的脑子里安居的事，也让他显得更不可信。

然而——他是个成年人，他是如此努力地想要赎罪。他希望能够得到一点信任。

可是Dean拒绝给他信任。所以当Sam事实上相信了他哥哥的判断并同意给他时间和Benny谈谈的时候，Dean毫不迟疑地就背着Sam利用Sam最害怕的恶梦把他给支开了。

*

他看透了他哥哥那冷酷的阴谋，之后就是痛苦的电话和更加痛苦的会面，Sam不知道他还能有什么想法了。

他从未没想过Dean会那样离他而去。

有时候，那些无法满足的欲求让他郁闷得想要挠墙，Sam会安抚自己说他只需要说句话就行——然后Dean会抛下一切，用力地将他拥入怀抱，深深地亲吻他，假装自己也一直想要这么做。

当然，Sam从来没打算那么做，但知道他可以这么做的想法会让他心情舒畅，同样地，知道Dean总是会选靠近门那边的床还有帮他开啤酒瓶盖也让他心情舒畅。

只是现在他不再肯定他能那么做了。因为Dean重新界定了他对Sam的爱——那是他首次对此进行界定，Sam真的不知道该怎么应对，只知道想方设法地去破坏那面划定边界的墙。

回到旅馆，他试着讨论他们眼前的问题——伪装的短信，Dean对他所做过的最残忍的一件事。可是他却不停地重提Benny，然后Dean问“好吧，那我们现在该怎么办？”的时候，Sam回答说：“看情况。那要看你了，看你还和他有没有关系。”他努力地控制过自己的情绪了，但他听起来还是像个吃醋的女朋友。

Dean像是要记住他的面容一样看着他，然后就离开了。Sam的最后通牒就像他那些与Amelia——与Jess的美梦一样在火中燃烧殆尽。

*

历史总是惊人地相似。Dean离开了，Sam为他而伤心，然后Amelia来访。Sam的脑子里一片空白，他笨拙地想要说些什么，当Amelia开始勾引他的时候，他什么都不想说了。

然后她为此责怪他。

事后，她穿着他的衬衫，基本上她就是在指责他把自己拖回她的生活中还把她拖上床，而他很确定这两样他都没做。他看着她就像隔着一层薄雾，然后意识到——模糊的不仅仅是他的回忆。他甚至都没有真正地了解Amelia。

“我们要好好考虑一下。”他小心翼翼地对她说。尽管他在人际关系方面没有太多的经验，他也看得出来她在计划离开她的丈夫，而这对他并没有好处。那样的未来并没有让他充满纯粹的喜悦。不过他没法推开她，不是现在。他没有什么东西可以依赖了。

两颗绝望的心和一个孤独的利己主义者。他们再次接了吻。

也许他们一直以来都是这样。

*

不久之后，命运——在这里是Cas——让他和他的哥哥重聚了，而他哥哥没有他也过得很好。

在Sam为Amelia的事情伤透脑筋的时候，Dean和Cas还有Kevin在一起，也许就在他帮Cas救出Alfie之后，他会找回Benny。他并不真的需要Sam。

他看起来很精神，很愤怒，比之前更加愤怒。而Sam突然意识到，自己还穿着Dean因为Benny而离开的那天的衣服，就是昨晚Amelia穿过的那件衬衫。

他不明白。不明白为什么Amelia昨晚会指责他。不明白为什么Dean现在会为他们的争吵而指责他，就好像Sam是唯一一个让他的兄弟勃然大怒的人一样。也许Sam就是会病态地被比他年长并让他难过的人所吸引。

然而，在杀掉几个恶魔之后，还有Cas倒在货车边的事让Dean的怒火还有Sam的痛苦都消散了。Dean用刀刺入Sam身后的恶魔体内的触感是如此真实和亲切，远甚于与Amelia在一起的那个晚上。这就是他的生存意义，他还可以从Dean闪闪发光的双眼中看出他有同感。

他们回到了小屋之后，Dean轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。“你先去洗澡。”他慷慨地提议道。“说真的，伙计，你身上都是性爱和汗臭的味道，恶心死了。”

Sam忍不住笑着遵从了他的提议。

*

偶尔Dean会表现得像是会把月亮和星星装在银盘里献给Sam，并且不去想自己要为此付出多大的代价，就比如现在。“不是有个女孩在等你回去吗？”这是个发自内心的疑问。

自从那天早上她穿着他的衬衫站在他的面前，让他像照镜子似地看到自己愚蠢的自以为是，Sam就知道他不会回到Amelia身边。而Dean，似乎是真的认为Sam想要回去，他也准备放他走。为什么——因为他已经选择了Benny？

Sam在Rufus的小屋周围走来走去，表面上看来是在理清他的思绪好让他做出那个他早已做好的决定，他从一扇窗中瞄到Dean在打电话。他哥哥脸上是心碎的表情，他的口型像是在说 _“就这样了。再见。”_

Sam感到无法呼吸，然后匆忙地移开了视线。

Dean结束了跟Benny的关系，他甚至都还不知道Sam会不会留在他身边。当他发现Sam会留下的时候，他会觉得他们都做出了牺牲然后一切顺利。

不过事实上一切都不顺利。

因为Sam本能地了解到，他哥哥所放弃的东西跟他那段肥皂剧般的日子很不一样。伪装短信那种铤而走险的疯狂行为，他们通常会为了对方而做出这种让整个世界都见鬼去的事。Sam永远不会对Dean做出那种事，但他对Sam做了。不是为了其他人，Dean那么做是为了Benny。让Benny见鬼去。

为什么Dean总是强调自己作出了更大的牺牲？他又怎么能指望Sam接受他的牺牲？

在他告诉Dean说他要留下之后，他的悲伤和挫败一定是在脸上表露出来了，Dean误解了他的悲伤，并表现出些许宽慰。

他把电视频道切换到拳击赛，试着表现得一切如常。Sam也作出回应，为他们准备晚餐，然后Dean帮他开了啤酒。完美的Winchester式让步，老套得让人厌烦。他们一起坐在小屋里那张狭窄的沙发上，看向对方然后稍微点点头，几乎就像是陌生人那样。

 _为什么我们总是这样对待彼此_ ，Sam大口地吃着他的晚餐这么问自己。当然了，这是个愚蠢的自问自答。他知道原因，他怎么可能不知道？他只是希望Dean也找到了他自己的答案。


End file.
